


i didn't take my wellbutrin today

by devilteeth



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilteeth/pseuds/devilteeth
Summary: this... this is a sonic petplay fic... stop reading this...
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	i didn't take my wellbutrin today

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i was almost done writing this and then lost all of my work and i almost killed myself lmao

Shadow's room was almost silent. He sat on the edge of his bed, leash in hand. The leash he was holding connected itself to a collar, which was attached to the neck of a very familiar blue hedgehog (or werehog, in this case). The werehog was kneeling on the floor in front of Shadow, his large, knotted cock hard. The room's silence was only broken by the occasional shuffling of furry knees or a pained whine. Shadow's own cock was also erect. He's been watching Sonic for a few minutes, waiting to see how long he could last without being allowed to touch himself. To Sonic, it felt like hours. Sonic's face had a dusty pink on it, nervously sharing eye contact with Shadow.

"Shadow... please..." Sonic whined. His ears lowered, feeling humiliated.

"I thought I told you to call me Master," Shadow said, deadpan. Sonic bit the inside of his lip, avoiding eye contact.

"Y-yes, sorry, Master.." Sonic said, eyes to the floor.

"Good Pup. Now, I'll let you pleasure yourself," Shadow began. Sonic's ears perked up. "If you please me first." Sonic sat for a moment, awaiting further instruction from his master, but none came. Sonic then decided he must figure it out on his own. He shuffled his knees uncomfortably over to Shadow, bringing his face to his crotch. Sonic hesitated, then took Shadow's tip into his mouth. He slowly brought his head down on Shadow's cock, nervous. He's never done this before. Sure, Shadow's sucked him off plenty of times, but it's never been the other way around. Sonic only made it to about half of Shadow's length. Shadow wrapped Sonic's leash around his hand and pulled it down quickly, forcing Sonic to take his entire length into his throat. This made Sonic gag loudly. Shadow held him there for a moment before loosening his grip on the leash. Sonic quickly brought his head up, holding back a cough while his lips were still on Shadow's tip. After a moment of regaining his composure, Shadow grabbed the leash again and pulled Sonic down. Shadow then, again, let his grip loosen.

Instead of bringing his head back up, Sonic bobbed his head up and down Shadow's cock. Shadow leaned back and relaxed, watching the werehog suck his dick. He started to reach his orgasm, gently thrusting against Sonic's maw. Sonic noticed this, and then brought his head all the way down. He stuck out his tongue and gave Shadow's balls a long, slow lick. He brought his head back up and continued this. This pushed Shadow over the edge, and he grabbed the back of Sonic's head, pushing him down on the entirety of his cock as his seed flowed down his throat, forcing him to swallow every single bit of it. The warm sensation excited Sonic. Eventually, Shadow's cock stopped pumping out cum, so he let Sonic free of his grip.

"You did good, Pup. Here," Shadow said breathy. He then stood up and turned around, crawling onto the bed. This confused Sonic for a moment, but then he quickly understood. Shadow lifted up one of his hands and spread one of his asscheeks to the side, making his tight pucker visible to Sonic. "You deserve it." Sonic's tail wagged at the sight of his prize, and he wasted no time hopping up and grinding his cock against Shadow's ass. His precum has been flowing for so long that it alone was enough to lube up Shadow. Once Sonic thought he was properly lubed, he thrusted his cock in. Shadow grinded his teeth together and tightened himself around the werehog, Sonic's large cock making his ass burn. While he's definitely been fucked by Sonic before, this form was new for him. His girth was practically doubled.

"A-are you okay, Master?" Sonic worriedly asked after a moment of stillness. Shadow waited for a second, then nodded, signaling for Sonic to continue. Sonic slowly moved his hips, making Shadow groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. After a little while, the pain was gone. Sonic started thrusting faster, then suddenly stopped. He pulled out and quickly flipped Shadow onto his back. He then violently thrusted back in, leaving Shadow stunned. Sonic leaned over so his face was near Shadow's neck. Shadow bit his lip in anticipation, feeling Sonic's warm breath against the skin under his short fur. Sonic then licked Shadow's neck, and eventually started to lightly nibble at it. He then slowly sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. He began to taste Shadow's blood on his teeth. Sonic brought his head up, licking the inside of his teeth to taste Shadow's blood more. He watched as blood slowly trickled down Shadow's chest to his stomach, and Sonic bent over to lick it up. He brought his tongue slowly from Shadow's stomach up to the bite mark he left. At this point, Shadow was quivering under the bigger male. He brought his arms up and grabbed onto Sonic's back, lightly scratching at him. Sonic moaned softly, he loved it when Shadow clawed at his back.

"Fuck, harder, Pup," Shadow commanded. Despite clearly falling apart under Sonic, his voice didn't waver in the slightest. Sonic complied, pumping his cock in and out of Shadow more violently than before. Shadow's legs were visibly shaking wildly, and he was moaning like a mess. Sonic was about to cum, the sound of Shadow's beautiful moans nearly driving him mad.

"I'm gonna cum, Master," Sonic moaned pathetically.

"Cum inside of me," Shadow growled, still somehow keeping his composure. Sonic then thrusted as quick as he possibly could until he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself inside of Shadow, trying to fit his knot in. Shadow's teeth clenched once more, getting ready to be stretched out even more than he was before. Sonic's knot slowly made its way into Shadow, then once halfway inside, popped itself in. This alone made Sonic cum immediately. Although his entire cock was inside Shadow already, his hips naturally thrusted against him. After a moment, Shadow came as well, spraying semen all over his own stomach and chest. Both of them were moaning desperately. Once both of their orgasms died down, Sonic leaned down once more and licked Shadow's cum off of his body.

"Sorry for knotting you, M-Master," Sonic said, resting his head on Shadow's chest. Both of them knew it would take a while for Sonic's swollen knot to shrink enough for it to be pulled out of Shadow's asshole.

"It's alright," Shadow said, petting Sonic. Both of them were tired, and silently agreed to simply lay there and fall asleep. "I love you, Sonic." Sonic's tail wagged, but it slowly died down as they both went to sleep.


End file.
